Of Muffins and Love
by Portkey Robins
Summary: DG post-Hogwarts one-shot by the RoundRobiners over at Portkey.org. All Draco wants is a chocolate muffin, but Ginny seems to have taken the last batch! Revenge ensues. :)


A/N: This was written as a Round Robin, so many authors took part in the making of this fic. It was created at Portkey.Org, the best place on the internet for D/G (and H/Hr, J/L & R/LL). Hope you enjoy it!  
  
***  
  
"No, you don't understand," Draco Malfoy said emphatically, shaking the muffin in his hand at an intimidated vendor. "I specifically asked for a chocolate muffin. Not chocolate chip, not chocolate frosting, and especially not this ruddy banana nut!"  
  
"Yes sir," the vendor said apologetically, catching the muffin before it hit him in the face. "We'll just get you another, correct muffin, then."  
  
He disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Draco to lean on the counter lazily. He was having a bad day. A really annoying bad day. First he couldn't find his wand. Apparently he'd left it in his jacket, which he couldn't find either. It had somehow ended up behind a bookcase, and no he didn't know how that had happened either. After that he couldn't find his lucky underwear, and ended up wearing something boring and cotton.  
  
His cat had pissed on his dragonhide pants - which he had left in an uncivilized heap on the floor - and he was out of coffee.  
  
So Draco had tried to make the best of it by getting a coffee and his favorite pastry, but that just had to go wretchedly as well.  
  
The shopkeep slipped through the swinging kitchen doors back to the shop front timidly. He eyed Draco warily, looking like he wasn't sure if he could reach the security button on time if Draco got angry.  
  
"Um, I'm afraid we're completely sold out of chocolate muffins," the vendor whimpered.  
  
"Preposterous!" Draco roared, startling a few customers. "How is that possible? Don't you know anything about stocking correctly?"  
  
"I'm afraid we sold a box of the last ones to somebody just a second before you came."  
  
"Who?" Draco growled.  
  
"T-there!" The vendor pointed shakily out the window behind Draco. "The g- girl in the p-p-purple coat.."  
  
Draco left without another word, heading towards said girl. He would persuade her to share with him. As he got closer, he couldn't help but admire her legs. Maybe he would get something a little more enjoyable than a mere muffin out of this. He prepared to turn on the Malfoy charm, and tapped her on the shoulder amiably.  
  
The young woman had red, blazing hair and a dozen freckles scattered across her nose. Her eyes were brown and warm, and she held a moist, delicious muffin in her hand. She was Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Crap," Draco muttered to himself, his charm oozing away.  
  
Her wonderful warm, brown eyes looked him up and down. Her pink lips formed a frown and she muttered a few words that wholeheartedly ruined her picture perfect, lady like appearance.  
  
Draco silently added a few of his own rude thought to hers in his head, then flipped back on the switch to the ever so famous Malfoy charm.  
  
"Well, what a pleasant surprise meeting you here young Weaslette. When I found out that someone had taken my muffins I did not expect that person to be you. So why don't we be adults about this and..."  
  
"What you want me to give you half, Malfoy," she replied with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Actually I was settling for you giving them all to me," he said with a cheeky smile, which disappeared after the red head hit him with her long hair as she turned & walked away.  
  
Draco stood there stunned, as she stalked away from him. The box of muffins tucked under her arm.  
  
Suddenly he regained his senses and started off at a quick jog after Ginny. He was determined to get a muffin.  
  
"Hey! Weasel--ly!" He corrected himself. Ginny spun round, her long red hair floating around her shoulders.  
  
"What?" Ginny spat. Draco was taken aback at her sudden outburst.  
  
A muscle in her face twitched as she noticed his surprise.  
  
Draco stared at her. She hadn't been that pretty back in Hogwarts had she?  
  
Draco sat, staring at her in the middle of the sidewalk. His silver eyes began to glaze over as they stayed attached to Ginny. Only God knew what he was thinking.  
  
A minute passed.  
  
"ARGH!" Ginny screamed, continuing to walk down the sidewalk, tucking the box of muffins securely under her arm. Snapping out of his reverie, Draco leapt forward, snatching the arm of her purple coat. He let his fingers scrape across the soft material for a moment, a soft murmur slipping from his lips. He continued to let his fingers rub the material. He began to form a rhythm of his fingers moving back and forth.  
  
Ginny shot his hand a nasty glare, her eyes slipping up to his face. "If you wanted to molest my coat, you could have just said so."  
  
"I didn't want to molest your coat," he snapped viciously, wondering in the back of his mind when she got such a sharp tongue. "I want the muffins."  
  
Ginny said nothing but spitefully took a big bite of the muffin in her hand. "Mmm, so good," she said, her brown eyes glittering with mischief.  
  
Draco snatched the half away from her and posed with it at his wide open mouth, making to eat it.  
  
"You wouldn't dare - not only is it stained by a Weasley - but it's insanitary, too."  
  
She cocked an eyebrow at him, daring him.  
  
He defiantly stuffed the entire thing in his mouth and swallowed. He then stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
When Draco, finally finished with his childish antics, opened his eyes, he was greeted by a disgusted expression masking the once lovely face before him. Quickly slipping his tongue back into his mouth, he discovered the problem: muffin goo. Half-chewed chocolate muffin goo, like when you ask your best friend in second grade if they like "sea food". Draco gulped, wishing his father hadn't taught him how to kill a dementor, but rather how to deal with embarrassing moments such as this.  
  
Ginny smirked, her a dimple peeking out from underneath the sea of freckles. How un-Weasley-esque! What had happened to her? Fiery comebacks, hair-whipping, and now a smirk? Draco was determined to unmask the secret.  
  
"I'd love to stay and watch you continue to make a fool out of yourself," Ginny said, smiling coyly, "but I'm afraid I have other places to go. People to see."  
  
She turned around, sticking her free hand into a pocket of that soft, purple peacoat and continued down the sidewalk. Draco stood watching her for a moment, before charging ahead and falling into step beside her. "Ooh? People, you say? Has the Weaslette found herself true love?" He couldn't resist the light teasing.  
  
Ginny only hesitated a moment, a light blush flittering across her face, before sticking her nose in the air. "I find it to be none of your ruddy business, Malfoy."  
  
"It's true! You've finally got your hands on Potter, then?"  
  
Ginny stopped in her walk and turned to him, eyes blazing. "I know you really hardly noticed but I stopped liking Harry by my fourth year. That line has gotten awfully old." She said bitterly, clutching the box of muffins protectively to her chest.  
  
Knowing he had pressed a button, he pushed further. "Ah, so you're obsessing over that diary chap... Voldemort, right? Knew you liked the bad boys more than Potter. Honestly I would too..." he continued, but Ginny wasn't paying attention.  
  
Her eyes grew wide, the box of chocolate muffins spilling to the ground. Her face turned a unnaturally pale shade of yellow, her bottom lip quivering. Meekly, she interrupted him. "That's not funny."  
  
Draco dived trying to rescue the muffins. Cursing his father not for just his lack of teachings in the event of muffin goo but from crying women as well.  
  
Feeling a little guilty for the hurt that was obviously showing Draco tried a different approach.  
  
"It's no good we've lost them. God's it never gets any easier loosing precious and delicious muffins."  
  
Draco looked up at Ginny her face showing her feelings and at this precise moment its said you are insane.  
  
Draco smiled "Look I'm sorry for being a prat, making an ass of myself amongst other things. Can I make it up to you?"  
  
"How?" came the reply.  
  
Ginny smiled, realizing that just as she had changed since Hogwarts, maybe Draco had too. Maybe he'd developed morals, feelings, and well, basic human qualities.  
  
"Well for starters," he said. "I can take these muffins off your hands."  
  
Or maybe not. Draco bent down and snatched up the box of chocolatey goodness. Ginny stood in shock, her mouth hanging open, the anger she had felt before radiating through her bones. Draco straightened up and flashed her a sour grin before turning and sauntering off in the opposite direction. Ginny stared at his retreating figure for only a few seconds before snapping into action.  
  
"How DARE you!" she had trouble getting the words out through her horror. He turned and stood very still, clearly waiting for her to go one.  
  
"How dare I what? Be so dashing and handsome?"  
  
"Be such a...a...mean person!" A bark of laughter issued from Draco's mouth. She knew she hadn't used the best choice of words but her brain seemed to have gone numb. "How do you live? How do you get by from day to day being so inhumane?"  
  
"Oh, it's not as easy as it looks, doll. Nah, but I get the hang of it."  
  
With that he started off again, a long stream of curses following after him.  
  
Ginny's mouth dropped in amazement. What an idiot! Was it even possible to be so mean like that, just stealing someone's muffins from them, and getting away with it? It should be a crime!  
  
So, with this thought in mind, the youngest Weasley followed in hot pursuit of her brother's childhood enemy, spurred on even further by the lingering taste of chocolate in her mouth. She shouldn't have taken that bite earlier, just to irk him. Now she needed a glass of milk, and she couldn't get that until she got home, and she couldn't go home without the muffins. What a mess.  
  
She reached his side at a kind of trot, seeing as he was much taller than her, and therefore had a longer stride. Stupid as she felt, though, she kept up an angry glare all the while, waiting for is silver eyes to waver from their emotionless expression, waiting for him to crack a smirk or a frown or something.  
  
"Come on, give them back."  
  
She was walking backwards now, her fiery hair facing the sidewalks of London, brimming with busy people. An old woman gave her a loving smile as she passed, as if she and Draco were newlyweds having their first fight. What a disgusting thought.  
  
Draco was silent, but she saw a muscle in the side of his mouth twitch. Aha! She was getting at him.  
  
"Pleeeease?" She gave him the puppy-eyes. He gave her a look.  
  
Brilliant, Gin, she thought, frustrated; now he's never going to give them back. And you thought a cheap trick like that would work on a cold-hearted Malfoy!  
  
She frowned but continued to walk backward just a few steps ahead of him. Suddenly she noticed a Blaise Zabini, who to Ginny seemed to appear out of no where. Which is actually very possible, since he's a wizard and can apparate you idiot, she though thought to herself. Her irritation with Malfoy seemed to be affecting her common sense.  
  
She then jerked back to attention noticing that Draco's attention had averted to Blaise who was calling him over. Seeing her opportunity, and mentally kicking herself for what she was about to do, she kicked him in the shin, knocked the box of muffins out from under his arm & caught it as Draco yelled out in frustration and pain.  
  
Before Draco had a chance to realize what had just happened Ginny had disapparated & he was left with much confusion, a throbbing leg and a limp.  
  
Ginny appeared in front of her apartment building a moment later, holding her muffins triumphantly. She calmly went in and climbed the stairs to the second story, where she let herself into her flat.  
  
She sighed, dropping her keys and jacket in a chair. She set the box of muffins on her kitchen counter, poised to open it and look down at them with the pride a war veteran feels when he looks at his medals.  
  
She flipped open the box excitedly, and her face fell. The muffins, though still edible, were considerably smushed.  
  
Ginny wrinkled her nose. This was all his fault. That slimy, cocky Malfoy's fault. Curses! She let out a frustrated screech and kicked the counter.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was clutching at his shin and spewing a very profuse plethora of expletives.  
  
"Ah, Draco, I see you're up to no good again. Which lady's evening did you ruin last night?" Blaise Zabini asked, looking down at his friend in amusement.  
  
Draco let go of his leg and drew himself up to his full height, looking down his nose at Blaise. "I didn't ruin her evening. I tried to take her muffins just now."  
  
"Is that what they're calling it nowaday?"  
  
"Shut up, you ponce," Draco snapped, "and anyways, I wouldn't want to spend an evening with that bint if you paid me. Didn't you recognize her?"  
  
"The small glance I got only told me she had rather nice legs," Blaise confessed, "who was she?"  
  
"Ginny bloody Weasley."  
  
Draco couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. Not only was Ginny pretty, she had outsmarted him. Him! Draco Malfoy!  
  
Blaise was giving him an odd look. Blaise Zabini was about as close to "friend" as Draco could get, and even then, they weren't very close. You didn't make friends in Slytherin, and now that they were out of school, Draco kept himself occupied with his job and not mingling with others. Except, of course, at all of the high class parties he was invited to routinely. Those were always good for a laugh.  
  
"Draco, you going to Parkinson's dinner party tonight?"  
  
Blaise's voice caught him off guard, he had surprisingly forgotten the dark brown haired boy was next to him.  
  
"Er.. actually, I have an.. appointment."  
  
Blaise rolled his eyes. "Right. Skip it. Pansy says this one is supposed to be the talk of the year. Lots of girls. If you get me."  
  
"Sorry, Zabini, I can't reschedule. Very important." With that, Draco Apparated with a pop.  
  
Now, to find Weasley's address... Draco thought severely, planning out his "appointment".  
  
Blaise blinked at the space that used to hold Draco.  
  
He couldn't help but give himself his own small smile. When his friend set his mind to something, he was sure as hell going to get it.  
  
Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he set off down the road. He almost whistled just for the sake of it, but came across the pastry shop. And then he almost grinned, wondering if they had any more banana-nut muffins. And if he was lucky, maybe they came with nice pair of legs, too.  
  
***  
  
Ginny fumed as she emptied the contents of the box labeled 'Chocolate Muffins' into her bin. The bin seemed to taunt her excessively as well, chewing extra hard and making slurping noises as it ate the spoiled food.  
  
"ARGH!" Ginny shouted as the bin thanked her for the delicious snack, 'it was the best he'd had in years'. She stalked back towards the living room.  
  
Halfway there she changed her mind and decided to make something to smooth her nerves. God, she needed something relaxing, she felt like killing someone. She felt like killing Malfoy.  
  
She flung open the cabinet door to look for a cup, and upon realizing there were no clean cups left, she slammed the door closed. A bit too hard, as she suddenly saw the large wooden door come flying towards her face, and then there was darkness...  
  
As she lay sprawled on the kitchen floor, blood dripping from her nose and unconscious a loud banging came from the door. The visitor knocked again and again and again until...  
  
"Stupid Weasley," Draco cursed, spun on his heel and apparated, appearing now in the apartment. It seemed empty, but she probably wasn't home anyway. Maybe she was in the shower or something.... Draco smirked. He could wait for a Weasley in a towel. Legs were legs!  
  
He strode confidently over to the small couch and, finding the remote there, clicked on the TV. A ginger-haired vixen was sitting on the ground crying, clutching her knees as if holding on for her life. Soon the screen was interrupted as a pale blonde man stepped into view, looking misplaced in the cheesy background.  
  
"Shut up and quit bawling, Minny," he said, his voice edged with cold, and left.  
  
Well, that was pointless, thought Draco, and switched the channel. A dating show this time, there was another redhead and three men behind a curtain. She asked the first question with a glint in her eye. "What was your home- life like, were you spoiled? Poor? Disciplined?"  
  
The hidden man drawled, "Spoiled? Of course. My father was the richest man alive, and I can spoil you the same way and so much more, baby."  
  
Draco's face contorted in horror. What a freak! Truly he had no sense in how to treat a lady. Quickly he surfed the other miscellaneous channels and flicked the TV off tiredly. Nothing on, as always. Maybe he could find something to eat. The muffins were probably sitting right on the counter, begging to be devoured.  
  
Sighing, he got up and headed to the kitchen in search for them.  
  
Draco pushed through the swinging kitchen door lazily and then stopped short. "Weasley?" He asked the unconscious body. "Are you alright?" He bent down and noticed her bloody nose. He recoiled slightly, before standing and looking for a towel.  
  
He found one after a short rummaging of drawers, and he ran it under water for a moment, before crouching at her side again. He lifted her head up and sat down so that he was cradling it in his lap. "You're bleeding all over the floor," he said, even though he knew she was unconscious and couldn't hear a word.  
  
A long, deafening silence occurred while Draco held the towel to her nose and stared at her.  
  
Suddenly her eyes fluttered open. Ginny stared up at him in wonder. It was a strange sensation, being knocked out by a cabinet and then waking up to have her head in Malfoy's lap. It was sort of pleasant, and the look he was giving her was not entirely malicious. Wait a minute - Malfoy?!  
  
Ginny sat up suddenly, almost bumping heads with him, and drawing back nervously. "What are you doing in my house?" She demanded of him.  
  
The question didn't cause him to falter in the slightest.  
  
"What am I doing in your house? That should be pretty obvious, pet. I'm saving you from your own clumsiness."  
  
His pale eyebrows raised in amusement as Ginny realized she still had her head on his lap, and she sat up instantly. The force of her motion seemed to weigh down on her head, giving her a sudden splitting headache.  
  
"Ohhhh," she groaned, about to keel back over again.  
  
"See?" Draco said, know-it-all style.  
  
Ginny shot him a filthy look and tried to straighten herself out.  
  
"So? What are you doing on the floor?" Draco asked unconcerned, his eyes scanning the kitchen work surfaces for the muffins.  
  
"If you'd look over here maybe I'll tell you!" Ginny spat.  
  
Draco's head snapped down to face her and he scowled (something he had developed over the years, so he looked utterly gorgeous instead of a bull's backside)  
  
"So? What happened? And where are the muffins?" Draco asked.  
  
"...dacubudhime..." Ginny murmured hurriedly.  
  
"Right..." Draco said sarcastically and lifted Ginny's head off his lap.  
  
She scrambled up as fast as she could and he noticed again how long and slender her legs were.  
  
Her head spun as the blood surged to her head and it felt like it was swelling.  
  
"Now my turn to ask you something. What the hell are you doing in my flat?"  
  
Draco thought for a moment before lowering his head slightly so he was inline with Ginny's face...  
  
"Why I'm wandering from house to house and breaking in just in case I find some poor Weaslette knocked out in the middle of her kitchen. What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
She swung her head sharply in his direction and got a throbbing pain in her head.  
  
"If I knew what you were doing here I obviously wouldn't be asking," she snapped back while massaging her temples.  
  
"I'm looking for those muffins you stole from me," he stated simply, his eyes scanning the wooden counter tops.  
  
"First of all I bought the muffins, so I did not steal them from you, but you can go ask Bob if he still has some leftovers."  
  
"And who is this Bob?"  
  
"The trash can," Ginny replied with a smirk. She should have been angry at him for crushing her muffins & breaking into her home, but his face currently held the expression, that to anyone else would have been a How- could-you-harm-that-cute-little-child face. It was priceless.  
  
"You named your trash can Bob?" Draco said, after he had digested the news. "You'd think you could come up with something a bit more creative."  
  
Ginny glared at him menacingly. "My naming skills are fine, thank you. At least not everyone in my family has been named after evil Roman emperors."  
  
"There was never an emperor named Narcissa," Draco quipped.  
  
"I meant every male," she said, even though she knew it was a weak retort.  
  
"Then mayhap you should have said that," he pointed out, and then reached across to brush some hair out of her eyes. Ginny pulled back as though his touch had burnt her.  
  
"You've got a nasty bruise," Draco explained before she could ask, "looks like you got whacked pretty bad."  
  
Ginny put a hand to the spot his fingers had brushed, wincing slightly. "Yeah, well, the cabinets can get rather violent around here."  
  
Draco cracked a smirk, before turning pseudo-serious and standing up, pulling her along with him. "Well, Miss Weasley, I believe you owe me a chocolate muffin now."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny said, crossing her arms, "they were all mine."  
  
"Yes, but you owe me at least one since you had to be a greedy little pig -- "  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing," she said, pursing her lips.  
  
Draco glared before continuing. "Since you had to be a greedy little pig and buy the whole bloody stock."  
  
"Look, fine, I'll give you a muffin sometime. Now get out of my house."  
  
Draco stopped and turned toward her, crossing his arms and legs and leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen.  
  
"'Leave you alone?' 'Sometime?' Miss Weasley, I don't know what world you are currently living in,"--he began approaching her, walking with confidence that made Ginny have to concentrate on keeping her own as he came nearer--"but I have had one bloody horrible day and you are definitely not going to ruin it with your muffins."  
  
He put a pale, slender finger to the creamy, sensitive skin underneath her chin, and tilted her mouth, just close enough to make his point. He smirked as Ginny's freckles disappeared in a scarlet wash of color. She was blushing. Perfect.  
  
"A Malfoy always gets what he wants."  
  
Draco leaned in closer, so close that she could feel his warm, sweet breath on her lips. He pulled her chin towards his so that their lips lightly pressed together. Her mouth was slightly open and she breathed in his breath.  
  
There was no fireworks in her eyes, no electricity racing down her spine, no heat rushing to her nether regions. It was chaste. She hesitated to even call it a kiss.  
  
Draco swept his tongue across her bottom lip and then stepped away.  
  
Suddenly a strange sensation washed over her, triggered by the abrupt absence of his proximity. Now the electricity came, sizzling down to her fingertips. Now her cheeks burned as heat coursed through her veins, and now -- he disapparated.  
  
***  
  
Chocolate. Creamy. Rich. Delicious. Pure. absolutely revolting!  
  
Draco ran a hand through his hair and growled in frustration. Taking a deep breath, he placed his both hands over his temples. Questions flitted through his mind. Deep and disgusting for him to even to consider. Yet at the same time there was this deep yearning to have something back...but what?  
  
Why had he kissed that damned Weasley?! It was plaguing him as he lay on silken sheets. Above him swept velveteen swaths of material, that hung from each bed post like a snake - deep green and hissing in the breeze. Long ago had he shed his clothing in the heat, but even with the cool breeze moving over him, he couldn't help but feel like he was burning from the inside.  
  
He knew it was wrong. He knew it was bad. Most of all he knew that she had tasted of chocolate. It had been sweet. Heavenly almost. Draco had taken it and what was bothering him most was the lack of regret.  
  
Of course there had been the gloating. He had done something that seemed to break some unspoken rules. Kissing a Weasley! What would daddy say if he heard about this one? A slap on the wrist? Don't do it again?  
  
Longing.  
  
He wanted to do it again.  
  
Then came the anger. Why was he thinking like a madman?! No Malfoy could ever want to kiss a Weasley. It was repulsive to even think of her pale freckled body shed of clothes. Her hair probably smelt of dirt, seeing as that's what she was. There would be absolutely nothing for him to gain.  
  
Chocolate.  
  
He groaned softly and rolled onto his stomach.  
  
Ginny felt like she was going to be sick. Her knees buckled underneath her, and for the second time that day she collapsed on her kitchen floor. She curled up into the fetus position, letting the cool linoleum calm her racing pulse. Ginny lost track of time, staring at her fingers which were stretched out in front of her.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
She ignored it. She wanted to ignore it. She needed to ignore it and concentrate on his lips on hers, why she felt so wonderful afterwards.  
  
But she couldn't do that. That wasn't how real life worked. She sat up and looked slowly around, sighing as whoever was at the door knocked again. "In a minute!" she called in slight annoyance. Standing up, she made her way out of the kitchen to the door, hoping she didn't look too unpleasant. When her hand finally reached the knob and turned, she was delighted by the face that appeared, and smiled instantly.  
  
"Ronniekins!" she giggled, wrapping her arms around her brother's neck in welcome.  
  
He laughed under her embrace. "Hullo there, Gin-jam! How's my baby sister been on her own?" he replied jokingly as he removed his scarf and cloak, throwing them on the magical coat rack. The tall golden creature instantly opened a metal jaw and clomped down on the two items, catching them in midair and holding them firmly in place, then diving to catch the hat Ron threw off, revealing his startling orange hair.  
  
"I've been wonderful, actually, but why are you here?" she replied. She wondered whether she should tell him about Draco and the muffins.....  
  
"I'm here for the dinner, remember, family get together? Whole lot of fun that'll be," he scoffed sarcastically. "I'm sorry I'm early, just thought you might want some help cooking things up."  
  
Ginny, despite herself, laughed again. "Nice lie, Ron, I know you just came for a sneak of the surprise dessert."  
  
He gave her a sheepish grin. Yep, caught red-handed! No way he was going to get some of the.....  
  
The muffins! Ron! This was horrible! They had been for the dinner she was preparing for the family, Bill's favorite.....She tried to hide her annoyance at her realization. Now she'd have to ask her mother for help in making some the old-fashioned way, from scratch! Argh, this sure was turning out to be a long day, and it was only twelve o'clock.  
  
"Pass the butter, please." Ron asked.  
  
"Do it yourself," Fred spat irritably at Ron, "better still, use your wand."  
  
"Oh. You're bad, Fred. Ikkle Ronniekins got it broken in half didn't he?" George asked mockingly.  
  
"Oh yes. Bad, Ron, bad!" Fred laughed slapping Ron round the head. Everyone laughed but Mrs. Weasley, whose lips pursed as though she were holding back something she was dying to say.  
  
"Leave off, Fred. Just pass the butter!" Ron said scathingly.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other, and a moment of understanding flitted across their eyes. They knew when to stop, they knew when not to cross the boundaries of Ron's temper.  
  
Fred flicked his wand and the butter zoomed across the table to where Ron sat. Ron caught it and slammed it rather hard onto the table.  
  
Ginny sat watching like a hawk. Her fork hovering between 'going to put food into mouth', and 'going to put fork back on plate.' Her chocolate brown eyes watching the family. Chocolate.  
  
***  
  
Chocolate...  
  
Draco flung his wand at the door. Why'd she have to taste like chocolate?  
  
Draco got out of bed, the cool silk sheets slipping over his skin. It was time to settle this, he thought angrily. He'd never get anything done if he was busy pining over a Weasley. If he just went and apologized - he winced at the thought - about the muffins, she wouldn't have to owe him one and she'd never see her again.  
  
Better yet, he could avoid her, he thought as he slipped into some crisp grey trousers.  
  
But the first step in it all, he thought grimly, was apologizing. Or at least glossing it over. After putting on a clean black shirt and some shoes, he picked his wand up off the floor and pocketed it. He apparated to her apartment.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about the muffi--" He launched into his speech, and then stopped abruptly. The entire Weasley family was sitting at her dining table, eating dinner. His sudden appearance and words brought a halt to all conversation.  
  
All the boys were glaring at him, Fred and George eying him suspiciously, Ron with a hand at his pants pocket - ready to draw his wand. Molly looked nonplussed - bewildered at who he was and why he had suddenly apparated into her daughter's apartment. Arthur only steadily stared at him.  
  
Ginny - he flushed lightly when he set eyes upon her. She looked mortified.  
  
"Who is this, Ginbug?" Molly asked, setting her eyes upon her daughter calmly.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth, and then shut it when she could ease no words out.  
  
"That," Ron said bitterly, "is Malfoy."  
  
Draco's silver eyes flitted over to meet Ron's angry gaze and he tightened his jaw. "That would be my name," he confirmed.  
  
"What business do you have with Ginny?" Fred asked instantly, crossing his arms.  
  
"You've got no business with Ginny, none at all." George answered the question, crossing his arms as well.  
  
Draco opened his mouth but Ginny interrupted before he could even start.  
  
"It's private business, just excuse us for a moment." She grasped him tightly by his arm and dragged him into the kitchen.  
  
"Private business?" Ron echoed, and the family looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"Have I come at a bad time, Weaselette?" He crossed his arms nonchalantly and leaned on the door frame the same way he had earlier. Ginny put her fingers to her temples.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she finally managed out through gritted teeth as Draco moved to the kitchen counter, leaning back on his arms as if it was natural to upset a woman he should probably never be associating with. "If you didn't notice, my family, my ENTIRE FAMILY was having a wonderful dinner, and suddenly you pop in and want to talk about what? The muffins again?! I don't care Draco, I really DONT CARE!!"  
  
Couldn't he have at least knocked?  
  
She waited for the retort. Silence. When she finally looked at his face, she was shocked. Because, for once in his life, Draco Malfoy seemed completely and utterly.....fazed. He was still in the same relaxed position, but his eyebrows had shot up, his bright eyes were a tad wider, his perfect lips slightly parted.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
She simply stared at him for a few seconds, unsure of how to reply. She couldn't tell if he was upset or overjoyed and she didn't like it.  
  
"I- I don't remember. What did I call you?"  
  
Draco's face seemed to soften a bit and he took a step closer. "You called me Draco."  
  
She threw up her hands in exasperation. "And? That's your name, is it not?"  
  
Grinning, he just shook his head. "Yes. But it sounds rather nice coming from your lips."  
  
"Ginny? Are you all right in there?" A worried voice was calling out from the dining room.  
  
Ginny threw him a disgusted look and turned on her heel. "I don't have time for this nonsense. Please leave me alone, for the third time today."  
  
Nodding, he watched as she began walking. But on a second thought, he grabbed her arm and soundly leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "See you around."  
  
She yelped. Instead of Apparating back home, Draco meandered into her living room, and followed the hall to what appeared to be Ginny's bedroom. Smiling evilly, he entered the room, took off his shoes, and made himself at home on the bed.  
  
What are you doing Draco? Why are you sitting in Ginny Weasley's bedroom? On her bed! What is going on in your mind Draco? Are you insane? But he didn't care, another notch in his bedpost wouldn't do any harm. Even if it was a Weasley.  
  
Ginny smiled uneasily at the rest of her family.  
  
"What the hell is Draco Malfoy doing in your house Ginny??" Ron shouted suddenly.  
  
"I-I don't know!" Ginny lied, her eyes looking everywhere but at her family.  
  
"That was a Malfoy was it?" Mr. Weasley asked slowly.  
  
"The worst! What was he doing here? Was he harassing you?" Fred exploded.  
  
"Yeah! 'Cause if he was I'll kill him!" George stood up from his chair.  
  
"Sit down you fools! I met him today and I took his muffins. It was nothing, he just came back for them." Ginny spat hotly.  
  
"Ginny. You can't be serious, you can have a normal conversation with him?" Bill asked perplexed.  
  
"Ginny I won't allow you to talk to him!" Ron shouted.  
  
"SHUT UP! You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to Ron. You don't own me! It's always 'Ginny you can't do this,' and 'Ginny you can't do that!' It's never, 'Ginny I'm so happy for you!-"  
  
"But this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about! How can we be happy for you?"  
  
"It isn't like he's my best friend. You people are so unnerving! He only came for his muffins, but you have to think bad about absolutely everybody! Jus-Just leave!" Ginny spun on her heel. She heard Ron start to say something and her mum murmur something to him. Then there were many pops and as she turned around again the table was empty.  
  
She sighed and turned to walk into her bedroom.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ginny shouted.  
  
"Hello, pet," Draco said nonchalantly, flipping through a magazine he'd found.  
  
"Malfoy," Ginny hissed, balling her hands into fists, "I wish you would just leave already."  
  
Draco lowered the magazine and slid off the bed. "I'm not here about the muffins, you know," he said, and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Let's hope not," she muttered, crossing her arms and watching as he crossed her room. He strolled past a desk cluttered with parchment and quills and let his fingers slide along the mahogany, leaving a line in the thin layer of dust. He stopped his walk when he came across a mounted picture of her family.  
  
"I wanted to talk about you," he said, his voice lowering as he peered into the photograph, ignoring Fred and George's rude gestures, focusing on the picture Ginny.  
  
"What about me?" She asked tersely, altogether annoyed at his impertinence.  
  
He gave a sigh and turned and walked back up to Ginny, looking down his aristocratic nose at her. "Earlier, when I dropped by and it was about the muffins, you kissed me."  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped and she glared at him incredulously. "I kissed you?" She snapped. "You kissed me!"  
  
Draco waved an impatient hand at her, as though dismissing minor detail. "Either way," he continued, "we did kiss. And I wanted to know if you liked it."  
  
"You came all this way, interrupted and ultimately ruined a family dinner, just to know how GOOD YOU WERE?!" Ginny bellowed.  
  
"Well, not entirely," Draco said, "I know I was good, but things can be good and yet not enjoyed."  
  
Ginny shoved him. Hard. His back hit a post of her bed. "How dare you?!" She hissed. "How dare you burst in here and make my life miserable over stupid muffins and then go and absolutely ruin it over a God forsaken kiss!" She was punching him now, lamely hitting her fists against his chest. Draco captured her wrists in a loose but firm grip.  
  
He looked down at her, his grey eyes flickering strangely. Her gaze met his, her own brown eyes glossed over with impending tears.  
  
"I'll make it up to you," Draco whispered tantalizingly, lowering his head to hers.  
  
She whimpered, as he nudged her head back with his nose. He kissed her very slowly, agonizingly so. He let his tongue sweep across her upper lip, and then just under her lower one. When he returned to her mouth she opened it in an almost desperate plea for satisfaction.  
  
But he drew away, looking down at her with a hard frown.  
  
Ginny looked up at him in question, and his steely eyes sent cold racing through her veins. "Draco?" She inquired.  
  
He pushed her away firmly, clasping a hand to his forehead.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, worried at his abrupt change of mood.  
  
"Stop it!" He finally said, glaring at her. "Stop doing this to me!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, miffed at his accusation. "I haven't been the one apparating into your home every half hour!"  
  
"Doing that!" Draco shouted. "Having me act like that and come back to you! I should be able to walk away, Ginny Weasley!"  
  
Draco growled angrily and turned away from Ginny. Angry at himself for what he had just done, angry in case he had mislead her, angry at everything!  
  
Ginny felt cold as she stared at his back. She closed her eyes and prayed for him to leave.  
  
Without a word Draco Apparated with a loud pop and found himself appear by his bedside table at his recently inherited Manor. He flung himself onto his bed and groaned. Partly was because he could believe what had just happened and partly because her lips felt soft, smooth and warm. Not like Pansy's lips, or any other girl he'd ever kissed. What was it about her that made his hormones race like this?  
  
***  
  
Ginny sat down slowly on her bed and a solitary tear slid from her eye. What was going on? Why was Draco-Malfoy acting like that?  
  
Ginny felt a churning and fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach as she thought of something.  
  
Was he taking me for a ride? Was he using me, just to get a leg over? How could I be so stupid?  
  
Draco couldn't think about anything but Ginny. Who is she to take such power over me? Why am I allowing myself to go to her level, after I promised I would never talk to a Weasley once I'd left Hogwarts! How could I be so inane?  
  
Ginny woke the next morning to a minor headache, but considering the events of yesterday it pissed her off anyway.  
  
She went to the medicine cabinet & noticed a bump on her forehead in the mirror on the door. She cursed, lightly touching the pinkish mound.  
  
All through her morning routine Ginny had thought about the day before & wondered why? Why had that happened? She wasn't a bad person. She'd never done anything truly bad, except for the incident in her 1st year, which wasn't even her fault... She shook her head ridding herself of those thoughts.  
  
Finally during a rushed breakfast she decided that Malfoy obviously wanted something. But what?  
  
It wasn't until she apparated to work that she realized what it was.  
  
Of course, Ginny, you work at the Daily Prophet.  
  
Draco surprisingly had thought little of the Weasley incident, and it had been over 24 hours since he'd left her house. It was breakfast time at the Malfoy Manor, and as Draco reached for his tall glass of orange juice, his attention was distracted.  
  
A large tawny owl was tapping on the window, anxiously holding a thin parcel on it's leg. Sighing in exasperation, Draco dragged his body across the room to open the window, letting the ruddy bird in. It seemed apprehensive to give him the parchment that it was carrying though, after all the work it had done bringing it here.  
  
"Hand it over, you good for nothing- augh!" He cried, ripping the parchment in half. Even though he only had half, however, Draco could still tell what it was. The Daily Prophet.  
  
With his picture on the cover.  
  
"What the... oh bloody hell..." he mumbled, eyes widening as he read the title.  
  
Draco Malfoy- Going Soft?  
  
He could feel the anger welling up inside him as his eyes scanned the page, each line getting worse than the last.  
  
"It has been reported that Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, is getting more mature and noble in his older age. Who was once known as the 'cold- hearted bully of Hogwarts' is now taking his life in a completely different direction, for the better, says various former peers of the said Malfoy.  
  
The beliefs he held true to his heart could be found among riches, popularity, and other equally shallow motives. But now, he seems to have abandoned old ways and has even been seen associating with what he used to consider 'lower class wizards'."  
  
Draco was speechless as he continued to read. This was complete, utter, rubbish. He was still a 'cold-hearted bully'! Then, before he put down the paper, the last sentence caught his eye.  
  
"For the record, Draco has turned from his interests in the Dark Arts, to new interests in dark pastries. His favorite muffin is noted to be Chocolate.  
  
-News Writer, Ginny Weasley"  
  
Putting down the paper, Draco could only think one thing.  
  
Revenge.  
  
Draco crumpled up the Prophet and threw in behind him, not bothering to see where it landed. He narrowed his eyes in thought.  
  
How should one get back at Ginny Weasley?  
  
He ran a hand through his hair, artfully mussing it (He had given up slicking it back). He didn't know much about the girl, except where she lived, that she rather liked chocolate muffins, had luscious legs, had a close and overprotective family that she was very attached to, and worked for the Daily Prophet. That didn't seem to be very good material for revenge.  
  
Unless..., he thought, half grinning and half smirking.  
  
He Disapparated.  
  
Ginny was quite pleased with herself. The story had been a success - causing a delicious outbreak of gossip in the wizarding world. And that's what every journalist wants, for their story to be talked about.  
  
Ginny had been so happy with herself she'd treated herself to a chocolate muffin, and was enjoying it when her coworker interrupted her.  
  
"Gin, I've got the most fabulous interview scheduled!" Amanda giggled, twirling her brown hair round her finger.  
  
Ginny looked at her in interest. "Really, who's it with?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Amanda squealed, and Ginny nearly choked on her pastry.  
  
"What are you interviewing him for?" Ginny asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing.  
  
"Well, you know how your story's been getting about town like wildfire," Amanda began, grinning all over the place. "Apparently he said he would be pleased to do an interview with us on the juicier details, and Maggie said I could have the job!"  
  
Ginny felt ill. "Just how juicy?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, you know, I'm going to try and get him to drop names. I mean, really Gin, where'd you get your information anyways? You must know who the lucky girl was. And hopefully if all goes well today, so will all our readers!"  
  
All our readers, Ginny thought dully as Amanda skipped off gleefully. Including mum and dad, and Fred and George, and Bill and Charlie , and Percy and-- Ron. Ooh, they weren't going to like this one bit.  
  
Amanda crossed her right leg over the other, straightened her glasses and poised the Peacock feather Quill an inch or so from her mouth and stared at the door. Then she changed her mind and crossed the left leg over the right and began scribbling garbage on the parchment in front of her.  
  
There was knock at the door and Draco Malfoy entered. Amanda paused and with an air of great irritation she sighed and looked up.  
  
"Oh." she said with mock surprise, "Mr. Malfoy. I totally forgot our meeting was today!" she lied through her grin, "Please do take a ... seat."  
  
Draco had made himself comfortable in chintz armchair by the fireplace and was rummaging around for something in his coat pocket.  
  
"Sooo...Mr. Malfoy. You said you would ... urm ... allow me access into your more ... j-juicier secrets," Amanda faltered.  
  
"Funny. I thought you forgot about this meeting," Draco said coldly, pulling out a cigar from his pocket.  
  
"Well...yes I did...but I ... urm ... rremembered what it was about," She stopped and looked at the floor, before removing her glasses and faced Draco.  
  
"You Prophet reporters." he snarled. He lit the cigar and took a pull from it, then made it levitate in front of him and turned to Amanda, "I'll tell you something that will get you recognized throughout the country. Call the report ... How the Weasel stole my muffins"  
  
Amanda began writing manically on her parchment as Draco spoke.  
  
***  
  
Ginny reread her final attempt at the recent Goblin revolt in Transylvania, then allowed the parchment to roll itself up and she sat back. Amanda came scurrying out of the interview room, her cheeks flushed and a thick wad of parchment tucked under her arm.  
  
"Hey! AMANDA!" Ginny called. Amanda looked up at Ginny, then lowered her head and carried on at her quick pace out of their office. Ginny raised an eyebrow and took a sip of the mug of coffee in front of her.  
  
The interview room door burst open and Draco Malfoy stood, leaning against the door frame. Ginny choked on her coffee and had to dab her goblin report clean with her robes.  
  
Draco flicked his wand and a chocolate muffin appeared on Ginny's desk. She stared at it incredulously.  
  
"A present. Believe me, it'll be the last chocolate muffin you'll want to eat in years," he snarled before turning and stalking out of the office.  
  
Ginny scowled at the door for a few moments after he'd walked through it, muttering nonsense about what an annoying-  
  
"Ginny," Amanda said, her tone slightly angry. "What did you do that for? I was right in the middle of an interview!"  
  
Ginny turned her scowl to Amanda. "I know," she said frankly.  
  
"Don't you care if I get a good article or not?" Amanda paused, then her eyes widened a bit. "You just want all the recognition for yourself, don't you?" She accused, her tone now bitter.  
  
"Of course I care, 'manda, I just-"  
  
"You just what?" Amanda said, hands on her hips.  
  
Ginny faltered. She couldn't exactly tell Amanda that Draco had kissed her (Or had she kissed him? She couldn't quite remember anymore.) - not without it ending up getting published in the Prophet. Ginny swallowed. Amanda began tapping her foot.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Ginny tried.  
  
Amanda raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I just...wanted to protect Draco's rights." She burst out.  
  
"Huh?" Amanda asked.  
  
"You see," Ginny said, making it up as she went along, "if you ask too much of Draco he could sue and you could get in trouble and Draco you-"  
  
"Hold it," Amanda said, putting a hand. "Did you just call him Draco?"  
  
Ginny resisted the urge to slap a hand over her mouth and clamp it there to prevent any further displays of idiocy.  
  
"I've never heard you call him that before," Amanda said, her eyes looking snappish. "Care to tell dear Mandy here why you've gone from 'disgusting ferret scum' to 'Draco dearest'?"  
  
"I didn't say 'Draco dearest'," Ginny hissed, turning away from Amanda, "all I said was Draco. And that's his name, isn't it?"  
  
"But you never use it!" Amanda said, clutching her papers to her chest. "Now I know why, Ginny, I know why! It's so romantic, isn't it?" She squealed.  
  
Ginny whirled around and stared at her coworker in horror. "Romantic?" Ginny echoed, saying the word like it was a rotten vegetable. Then she regained her composure and twirled away from her again, heading down a hall, determined to ignore Amanda.  
  
"And it'll sell like hotcakes!" Amanda added, and Ginny stopped walking. "Or," Amanda continued, stretching out the word, "some other warm, delicious pastry. Yes, it'll sell like warm muffins on a cold morning--"  
  
"Stop it!" Ginny hissed rushing back to her and flapping her hands wildly. "Keep it down, you insufferable bint!"  
  
Amanda giggled, hiding her blushing cheeks behind her story. "But it's such a good love story, Ginny, let me print it!"  
  
Ginny hit her in the arm. "No!" She protested. "You don't understand, do you? My family will be furious!"  
  
Amanda finally stopped gushing and looked at her, bewildered. "But Ginny, you're twenty five. What does it matter that your family hates somebody? Should they still be governing your life?"  
  
***  
  
Life at the Weaseley's had come to an abrupt halt as soon as they set eyes on the front page of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Why I'd like, no love, to grind my fist..."  
  
".into the git's face and..."  
  
".knee 'im in the..."  
  
"Boys!" Mrs. Weaseley eyed her twins fiercely. "We don't know that any of this is true, we'll just pay a little visit to Ginny." She was about to get a handful of floo powder when suddenly stopped by her youngest son.  
  
"That's just it mum! This is all that white haired piece of scum's fault!" Ron had turned red in the face from anger, the paper crumpled in his white fists.  
  
"Now Ron, calm down. I'm sure, uhhhh--" But Ron Weaseley had already apparated.  
  
***  
  
Why was it that weather was so deceptive? When Ginny had woken up that morning, feeling pretty down in the dumps, she had glanced upon a beautiful sunlit day. For a split second everything had seemed all right. For a second Draco Malfoy had not just ruined her entire life.  
  
A couple of minutes later the rain began.  
  
It was mildly depressing, she considered as she gazed out the window, how the weather was the only constant in her life. She was sure there was a song a bit like that...  
  
It was a lie though. Ginny wasn't really thinking about the weather. It just seemed like the most obvious thing to tell herself she was thinking about. Overall it was a confusing process.  
  
As stained blue pennies of water dropped from the sky, there was only one thing on her mind. Draco Malfoy. Suffocating him. Poisoning him. Kissing him until he apologized for making her Friday hellish. It was frustrating the way she wanted to accomplish two things at the same time.  
  
He'd be no good for kissing if she killed him, after all.  
  
Her eyes flitted back to the headline:  
  
Weasley Steals Chocolate Muffin and Heart of Malfoy  
  
In an exclusive interview with Amanda DeVille, the well known wizard, Draco Malfoy, admitted his love for chocolate muffins and how they helped him meet the girl of his dreams. But who was this girl? None other then our own Virginia Weasley!  
  
Ginny stopped there. It said it all really. The word being mightier then the sword had won. Everyone from her family to the man at the bakers was under the impression that she was having a fling with Malfoy.  
  
Revenge. A dish best served cold? Isn't that what he'd done? Then again this article had to have an affect on him...didn't it? People wouldn't just think she was having a fling, but that he was in love with her.  
  
A slight smile curled her lips. Well if it was a girlfriend he wanted, it was going to be one he got. That is to say, an obsessive, jealous, embarrassing girlfriend, who would make his every waking moment a living hell.  
  
Picking up the phone, she ordered a basket of muffins to be delivered to the Draco's office at the Ministry.  
  
'The card? Oh...how about...My darling Draco...After that...Yes....It's spelt D for dog, R for rabbit, A for animal, C for cow and O for orange,' she paused and waited for the mans reply. 'My darling Draco, after that lovely surprise this morning, all I can think of is you. Believe me when I say I'll be giving you just what you deserve. Sign it? Oh...Your naughty Vixen...'  
  
***  
  
Draco finished the last word on the parchment with a flourish, dropped his quill, and tilted his chair back against the wall.  
  
"Delivery for Mr. Malfoy," said a female voice at the door.  
  
"Come in," Draco said, using his wand to open the office door.  
  
"This basket just came for you," a rather unattractive blonde said, unceremoniously placing the basket on his desk. "There's a note inside."  
  
"Thanks," Draco muttered distractedly as she left the office. A warm aroma caught his scent. He lifted the cloth off of the basket.  
  
Chocolate muffins.  
  
He grinned, and was about to dig in when a letter seemed to fly out of the basket and into his face, nearly tipping his chair over.  
  
'My darling Draco, after that lovely surprise this morning, all I can think of is you. Believe me when I say I'll be giving you just what you. Love, Your naughty Vixen.'  
  
For the second time, Draco's chair nearly toppled back.  
  
Weasley. What was she thinking? Was she trying to wage war on him or something? What the hell was "your little vixen" supposed to mean?  
  
But by the looks of that note, Ginny Weasley seemed to know something he didn't. And Draco didn't like that. What did she mean by "that lovely surprise"?  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" came the voice at the door again.  
  
"Come in," Draco said, not looking up.  
  
"I just read this article and I thought it might interest you."  
  
Draco picked up the paper as she handed it to him and he told her she could go.  
  
Weasley Steals Chocolate Muffin and Heart of Malfoy  
  
This time, Draco really did tip his chair over.  
  
***  
  
POP!  
  
"Ginny! Is it true?" Ron abruptly demanded.  
  
"Why...hello to you too Ronald Weasley, and how was your day?" Ginny replied patronizingly, not taking her eye of the cauldron she was stirring in the kitchen.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me Gin. Is it true?" Ron shouted again.  
  
Ginny turned to face her brother, he was brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet at her almost threateningly.  
  
"Do be careful, brother dearest," she spat, "you could take someone's eye out with that."  
  
"You're even starting to sound like him! God!" He threw the paper at the door, and stomped his foot, causing the flat to shake and a few photo frames to fall from the wall and shatter.  
  
"Ron! Control your temper! I see you've seen the garbage spewing out of the Daily Prophet lately... well ... if that's what you think of me," she made to leave the kitchen, but suddenly her fireplace was full of Weasleys, pouring from it like water.  
  
"GINNY!" Bellowed Fred striding towards her, she turned to get away from him, but came face to face with Ron, who stood with his arms folded and a scowl equal to Fred's.  
  
"BOYS! STOP THIS INSTANT!" The three boys halted and turned to face their mother. "Ginny, a word if you will.. In PRIVATE!" She barked.  
  
She strode over to Ginny, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the bedroom.  
  
"Virginia, what do you mean by this? Are you purposely trying to cause a rift between the family? You know how your brothers hate him!" Mrs. Weasley demanded.  
  
"Mum!-"  
  
"Not that I'm trying to stop you from seeing who you want, I don't care who you like and don't like...It's just. couldn't you have picked someone a bit..." she searched for the word.  
  
"Nicer?" Ginny volunteered. "Don't worry mum. I'm not seeing him. He's just a vindictive little brat with nothing better to do with his time than waste it filing hoax reports on me!"  
  
"But. I don't understand! The report it sai-"  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Ron?" Ginny and Mrs. Weasley sprang to the door and flung it open. Ron had taken a running jump in an attempt to knock someone over, instead he'd missed and had gone flying into the lamp. George and Fred meanwhile had pinned the person Ron had tried to attack to the wall and where punching him.  
  
"You. Lousy. Son of a-" Fred emphasized each word with a blow from his fist.  
  
"FRED!" Ginny screamed, diving forward and trying to break him off of the blond man.  
  
She felt someone tugging her backwards and away from the fight. She resisted as hard as she could, but the person was too strong.  
  
BANG!  
  
A white light filled the room and everyone stopped. Mrs. Weasley stood with her wand high in the air staring at the scene in front of her.  
  
"Never in all my life," she murmured, "Ginny. Take the boy and get out of here. I'll deal with you later!" she shot at the three boys now lying on the floor.  
  
Ginny grabbed Draco and sped out of her flat.  
  
He pulled away from her grasp.  
  
"Why did you save me?" he asked, blood bubbling from a corner in his mouth.  
  
Ginny was nonchalant with her answer, shrugging a shoulder carelessly and saying, "You needed saving. I know what my brothers are like, especially how strong they are. Don't think I did it in your best interests. Anyone deserves saving from a Weasley's wrath."  
  
Draco looked like he wasn't quite sure what facial expression he should use. "Does that mean that you're about to spare me from your wrath?"  
  
Ginny scowled. "I'm an exception. You deserve my wrath for coming to my flat uninvited."  
  
"I deserve your wrath?" Draco seethed. "You're the one who sent me that letter. What the hell was that?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. She'd forgotten about being soppy and romantic and an overly annoying 'girlfriend' to him. He was just so damned infuriating. And she wasn't quite sure why. All he'd done was come to her flat. It wasn't against the law. It wasn't as though he'd broken in (although he had done that before. She mentally put that in a list of "things that give me reason to be infuriated with him"). But he was always annoying her and always there, even if it had only been for the past few days.  
  
Maybe she liked the distraction.  
  
But no, that was idiotic. This was Draco - no, Malfoy - Malfoy she was talking about. The selfish prat who was nothing more than, well, something that she couldn't quite think of at the moment. But she rested assured that it was something very annoying.  
  
"Like what you see?" he was saying, snapping Ginny away from her thoughts. She just realized that she had been staring at him.  
  
She scowled again. "Of course not," she said, even though she had to admit, as much as she hated herself for it, that she did.  
  
"Then answer my question," he said. "What was that letter about?"  
  
Ginny smirked, and Draco covered his surprise at seeing it. "Oh, you'll see," she said. "You'll see."  
  
"Well I don't very well think I should have to wait, my naughty vixen..." Draco said, almost hissing the last part like a snake.  
  
Ginny giggled at the thought of the note. "Oh, I did put that in, didn't I?" She murmured, amused and distracted.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "It wasn't very creative, I mean, naughty vixen is hardly original. You could've made it something wittier, like Your Sexy Muffin or something...." He trailed off, in thought.  
  
Ginny burst into laughter. "Your Sexy Muffin?!" She managed between snorts. "Your... sexy... oh God, Malfoy, that's rich."  
  
"Well, now that we have agreed on your nickname, what do you suppose we do?"  
  
Ginny glanced at him quizzically. "Do? And just why would I do something with you? Just because I saved your life doesn't mean I want to spend time with you. And I'm not your sexy muffin!"  
  
Draco had to control his laughter as he responded to each of her comments. "One. You left your house with me, and I came to pick you up for our date. Two. You don't have to want to spend time with me to enjoy it. And three. Fine, you can be my uptight innocent muffin."  
  
At this, she could not control herself. "I am NOT uptight! AND, I am not going on a date with you!"  
  
Nostrils flaring, Draco smirked. "You sure about that? Because it's my turn to retaliate, dear Virginia, and I have this whole evening planned out. Unless, of course, you would rather I did something worse?"  
  
She muttered under her breath and reluctantly followed.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ginny asked, wincing.  
  
"You'll see, muffin," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey!" Ginny said as they continued walking. "You can't use my own line against me! It's not fair."  
  
Draco glanced at her. "All's fair in love and war."  
  
Ginny scowled, even though she thought that her and Draco's relationship was a lot more war that love. Actually, there wasn't any love in it at all. Draco was an ignorant prat who-  
  
Someone grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards them. Ginny gasped.  
  
"You think too much," Draco said. It had been he who grabbed her, but he still wasn't releasing her. "You almost walked into a wall."  
  
Ginny scowled. "Thanks," she muttered grudgingly.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"You can let go of me now."  
  
"Oh," Draco said, dropping his hands and taking a step away. "Right."  
  
They resumed walking.  
  
"You don't like me very much, do you," Draco said. It wasn't a question, but Ginny treated it as such.  
  
"No," she said, trying to be firm. "I really don't."  
  
"Well, that's a relief," he said, not looking at her. "I don't really like you either."  
  
Ooh, Ginny thought to herself, I'll kill him. I'll strangle him. She curled her hands into fists, her fingernails digging into her palms.  
  
"Here we are," Draco finally piped up, swinging open a door so abruptly that Ginny almost ran into it. She slipped around it and went in behind him, noticing bitterly that he didn't even hold the door for her.  
  
"Ah, young mister Malfoy!" The maitre d' greeted Draco enthusiastically, picking up two elegant menus as they stepped into the posh foyer. "Two for seven, yes? Right on time, as usual!"  
  
Draco slipped out of what looked like a very expensive coat and someone appeared to take it. The coat-man then turned to her expectantly.  
  
"Oh," she murmured, as she clumsily pulled off her purple peacoat. The coat- man bustled away, and the maitre d' smiled widely. "Right this way, sir and madam."  
  
The restaurant was like nothing she'd ever seen. Everywhere you turned it looked like someone had spent a thousand Galleons decorating. Austere looking couples were having extravagant dinners, sipping lovely wine. Ginny wondered if anyone in her family was even allowed to step into such a place.  
  
Suddenly her simple skirt and top felt shabby and dirty. She noticed a stray thread on her sleeve, and she covered it with her hand lamely, feeling very ashamed. Ginny didn't belong here. Not at all.  
  
"Here we are, then," the maitre d' said suavely, pulling out a chair for her at a lovely table for two. They were right beside a large bay window which looked out over the moonlit city. Twinkling stars winked at her and she felt a bit more comfortable when the maitre d' left them alone.  
  
Ginny was confused when she felt her mind trip a bit at that, but she replied quickly and with finality.  
  
"Good."  
  
Of course he didn't like her! She had to keep reminding herself that his name was Draco Malfoy. Not Draco Johnson or Smith or Thomas or some other rubbish, but Draco Malfoy. He was her worst enemy, her family's worst enemy, and all of her friends' too. They could probably be put on one of those muggle "Believe It or Not!" shows for even walking side by side!  
  
But then, why did she have to repeat that so much if she knew it like she knew the sun was bright? Maybe Draco wasn't precisely her enemy. Maybe he was just her family's. She had saved him, right?  
  
It was some moments before either one of them spoke, but when one did, it was a most surprising statement.  
  
"Sickle for your thoughts?"  
  
Ginny turned her head at the sound and caught the silver coin flying towards her instinctively. She raised an eyebrow at Draco, and he shrugged.  
  
"You've caught the Sickle. Tell me what you were thinking."  
  
Ginny tried to thrust the Sickle back into his hands.  
  
"It's none of your business," she said.  
  
He didn't accept the money. "You already took it. Tell me what you were thinking."  
  
"The thing was flying right at me. Of course I'm going to catch it. That doesn't mean I accepted it."  
  
"Oh yes it does," Draco argued, pushing the Sickle back into her hands.  
  
"No it doesn't," she said. She placed the Sickle next to his plate. Her hand brushed against his gently and she pretended not to notice.  
  
"Fine," he said. She couldn't help but notice that he was smirking.  
  
"What?" she asked, momentarily forgetting the argument.  
  
"Appetizers are here," Draco said. And before Ginny knew what he was on about, he had flung salad dressing at her.  
  
Ginny let out a squeal as it covered her face, obscuring her vision.  
  
"You..."  
  
Ginny sputtered, wiping the dressing off her face indignantly. She then looked around frantically, hoping that no one had noticed his behavior. Honestly he of all people should know better --  
  
Again. He'd thrown food at her again, this time a dinner roll. It had bounced off her forehead and she watched it roll off the table and onto the floor.  
  
She dug her fingers into the tablecloth. "Stop it," she said, part of her hoping he wouldn't so that his perfect reputation could be ruined by a single smashing story in the Prophet about him acting like a two year old in a restaurant. She felt her fingers inching toward her plate in anticipation.  
  
"Stop what?" Draco asked, putting on as innocent of a face as a Malfoy could muster. "This?" He goaded her, throwing a carrot at her. "Does my muffin not like food fights?"  
  
Ginny flung the contents of her salad plate at him, across the table. Dressing soaked vegetables slid down his face, into his lap, all over his perfect, expensive clothes. A waiter came by to take their order, and stopped short.  
  
"Would the gentleman like a napkin?" The waiter inquired.  
  
Ginny felt a wicked smirk spread across her lips, and he stood up and with a swish of his wand and a whispered, "Scourgify", his clothes were clean.  
  
"It's fine, we'll just be going," he said to the waiter, taking Ginny's wrist firmly and dragging her out of the restaurant.  
  
As soon as they had stumbled out onto the street outside, Ginny twisted her wrist out of his grip and clutched it to herself, glaring. "What was that about?" She snapped.  
  
Draco turned and smiled at her. It was a wicked smile. "I figured if you wanted to make such a mess, it'd be much more enjoyable somewhere else. Somewhere more comfortable?"  
  
She eyed him suspiciously. "What did you have in mind?" She asked, half- dreading the answer.  
  
He pulled her close to him. "My place?"  
  
They apparated.  
  
As soon as they appeared in his loft, Ginny wrenched herself away from him again, and her eyes darted back and forth between his very expensive, large apartment decor and him.  
  
"If you want to make a mess," he had began, walking off towards what Ginny guessed was the kitchen, "it might as well be with something fun..."  
  
She stared at his retreating back, wondering if she should follow. She decided against it, opting to look around the place instead. He was quite nosy at her place, she had every right to be nosy about his. The only difference was she was slightly afraid as to what she might find. His father, of course, was a Death Eater, why shouldn't Draco be one as well?  
  
And the apartment of a Death Eater had to have something incriminating. She faltered in her thoughts, as she tested the comfort of a large, grey couch. Did she want to find something incriminating? Did she want to get Draco in trouble? Did she really want to delve that deep into his personal life?  
  
She answered herself by opening a drawer in his coffee table. The ever intrepid reporter, she thought to herself vaguely, and nothing more than a Quidditch magazine greeted her eye.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat," Draco's voice said in her ear, and she jumped. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and was pleasantly surprised to see he had changed into a more comfortable shirt and was carrying a bottle of wine.  
  
"But I'm not a cat," she said, as he slid into the seat beside her and set about opening the bottle. "I'm a reporter."  
  
"You're neither," he said vaguely, fiddling with a corkscrew. "You're neither feline nor reporter while you're here. You're just a muffin, waiting to be eaten."  
  
Ginny sent him a venomous glare, before eying the bottle with interest. "No cups?" She noted.  
  
"Not for what I've got planned," Draco said, finally opening it and inhaling it's strong scent.  
  
Ginny opened another drawer in his coffee table and was sifting through some girly magazines when she felt a sudden chill at her neck and realized Draco had poured wine onto her skin.  
  
She shrieked and wiped it off, and then noticed he looked very displeased. "Will you stop preening yourself just a moment?" He snapped. "I was trying to have some fun with you. Now lean back, kitten."  
  
Ginny refused, but stayed still as he drizzled some more of the no doubt expensive wine onto her, and then went and lapped it off of her. "There," he said, his voice very soft, "that's how you make a proper mess." The bottle tipped and it ran down her collarbone, to the valley between her breasts. Draco leaned in.  
  
Against her wishes Ginny's breathing became uneven. She felt her eyes flutter closed for a moment or two. Draco's tongue made contact with her neck. Her eyes snapped open. Ginny sat up quickly.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows. "Cleaning up my mess," he said.  
  
Even though Ginny had sat up, their faces were within inches. She told herself to move away, move far away, but for some reason hearing his breathing in time with hers was oddly comforting.  
  
"I never said you could-"  
  
"What, did you want me to ask?" Draco said. "That'd be a real turn on. 'Hey Ginny, mind if I snog you?'"  
  
Ginny could feel his breath on her face and her eyes fluttered shut again. He was drawing patterns with his fingers on her knee and Ginny was finding it hard to tell him to stop. But she had to tell him to stop - he was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley and it wasn't right and he shouldn't be looking at her like that and his hair shouldn't be so perfect and his hair shouldn't smell so good and his lips shouldn't be so close and his touch shouldn't be so intoxicating and-  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to tell him that he should just piss off. She couldn't seem to get it out.  
  
"Draco," was all she could mutter before he covered her lips with his.  
  
There was only one thought running through Ginny's frantic mind as Draco's hands began to move lower on her body, and he splashed her face with kisses.  
  
He tasted way better than any chocolate muffin she'd ever had.  
  
But all thoughts of muffins were banished as Draco's hand slipped up under her top, his long, elegant fingers playing against the warm skin of her tummy.  
  
"Tell me, muffin vixen," he whispered against her ear, "tell me what you want."  
  
She made a soft guttural noise in her throat, almost purring at the sensations of warmth racing through her body. Warmth from his hot breath falling across her ear, from his fingers as they traced patterns on her skin, from his proximity.  
  
"Well?" He goaded her, latching his teeth onto her ear, his tongue flicking out at the lobe.  
  
"Stop it," she heard herself say, pushing at his chest - a strong, broad chest that made her toes curl - and tried to turn her face away. Unfortunately the only way she could turn forced her to face him head on, staring into his eyes. Why hadn't she ever noticed them?  
  
She'd always considered herself to have a soft spot for eyes, especially since her crush on Harry. But Harry's eyes were warm, exuding a soft green glow that was comfortable and friendly. Draco's eyes were entirely something else - silvery grey. They weren't warm, they were steely and cold, and yet at that moment they sent a sizzling heat throughout her veins, and she inhaled sharply. The paradoxical ideal that his eyes could freeze and melt at the same time brought on a rush of emotions and her head felt light.  
  
Draco brushed his nose against Ginny's, as if coaxing a better answer out of her. "You want me to stop?" He asked, a hint of teasing in his voice as his free hand slid down her bare leg, where her skirt had ridden up from their surprising position. "Really?"  
  
"No," she breathed, "don't. Don't--" Ginny gasped as he trailed wet kisses along her jawline. "Don't stop."  
  
It was enough permission for Draco, and he attacked her mouth abruptly. He nudged her knees apart with one of his own, and she let out a soft coo at the new intimacy.  
  
Hours passed. They had ended up in his bed, though she wasn't entirely sure how they had ended up there. The distance from the couch, and up the stairs, to the bedroom, seemed like an impossible length, now that she thought about it. Ginny felt, later, as she laid in his warm arms, that she had not been fully lucid throughout the ordeal.  
  
Lord, she thought to herself, I'm calling it an ordeal. Wasn't there supposed to be more to a relationship than an almost business-like curtness? Not that they were in a relationship, she grimaced at the thought of explaining that to everyone, no matter what the Prophet claimed. Now she felt as though she had attended an appointment, and that perhaps she was expected to leave.  
  
But again another paradox - a seemingly contradictory situation - arose. Though now she felt detached and ignored, the sex itself had been anything but business like. It was full of passion, like nothing else she had ever experienced.  
  
Ginny curled up, leaning further into his loose embrace. She looked at his sleeping face stubbornly. Well if he wanted her to leave she wouldn't. He couldn't make her. And in fact in his current state he looked very incapable of doing anything. Draco looked helpless, beautiful, and innocent. Ginny barely restrained a snort.  
  
"Like what you see?"  
  
Startled, Ginny jumped slightly in Draco's arms. She scowled and blushed slightly as she realized Draco had noticed her looking at him, even with his eyes closed. She didn't reply.  
  
Draco smirked as he opened his eyes and adjusted himself on the bed so that he was on his side and facing her. "That's what I thought."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "I should go," she said. She motioned to pull the covers off.  
  
He grabbed her arm. The gentleness of his touch startled her, and she looked back at him.  
  
He moved in so that his face was less than a centimeter away. He tilted his head to the side and kissed her jaw.  
  
"Not without breakfast," he said, kissing her several more times.  
  
"I don't-"  
  
He covered her mouth with his to silence her. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered:  
  
"I've got muffins."  
  
Draco hopped up from the bed, and Ginny blushed at the sight of his half- clothed body. Dark green boxers hung loosely at his waist.  
  
About to walk out of the bedroom door, he turned on his heel and gave Ginny an intent stare. "Don't even think about leaving. I'm going to get breakfast. We'll eat it in bed."  
  
Without another word, he soundlessly made his way into the kitchen.  
  
Ginny sighed, letting herself fall back and hit the pillows. There was wave of emotions crashing at her insides, and she had no idea how to deal with them.  
  
She was beginning to wonder what she and Draco were now. Was this still a game? A war of revenge?  
  
Who had won this time?  
  
It seemed like mere minutes before Draco came waltzing back into the room with a circular tray of fresh warm pastries. He sat down beside Ginny, and she automatically reached for one, the biggest chocolate one on the tray, to spite him.  
  
"Ah ah ah..." he said, pulling the tray away. He, instead, grabbed the same muffin she'd chosen, and broke off a piece. She was about to call him a selfish pig when the muffin bit was brought toward her own mouth. She found herself reluctantly taking the offered bite, and swallowing, before speaking her mind.  
  
"Draco, just how long are these games going to last?"  
  
He smirked, knowing what she meant but refusing to acknowledge it. "Well, we've got at least seven muffins here, it could go well into lunchtime, if you ask me."  
  
She frowned, not sure how to reply to that.  
  
A small chuckle rose in his throat and set the silver tray by his side.  
  
"Come now Virginia, my turn is up. Think of something wondrously creative! We've got muffins, some of the most expensive furniture in England, plenty of lamps you could throw at me.....and all you do is frown. Where's the fiery thief I met a few days ago? I still cant believe you stole them!"  
  
He was grinning wickedly, and Ginny's ears were redder than Ron's had ever been, like two flat oval cherries on either side of her head. Her hair was mussed and her eyes narrowed, making her anger all the more endearing and hilarious to Draco.  
  
"I didn't steal them!"  
  
Suddenly, she looked like a big balloon that popped and all of the helium in her head was coming out of her ears. Draco watched her shoulders relax as he blinked several times, furrowing his brows.  
  
"But then...." Well, wasn't that a compromising situation! If he'd stolen her muffins....oh yes, he had hadn't he? A small smile spread over his lips at himself. But that wasn't the point. The point was that his last move, the one that'd really counted, had been hers. He felt the upper hand he'd gained drain out of him the way the frustration had left Ginny, all in a rush.  
  
Ginny saw his surprised look and was confused.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
The funny thing was, he'd known it all along.  
  
"Nothing," Draco said nonchalantly. "Have another muffin." He looked at the array of muffins and looked back up at Ginny.  
  
"There's only one chocolate," she said, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
He smirked. "I'm eating it."  
  
"No way, Draco," she said, licking her lips a bit.  
  
He reached into the basket slowly. He pulled out the muffin and held it in front of his lips.  
  
"It's so warm," he said, smirking broadly. "Looks delicious."  
  
"I swear, Draco, if you-"  
  
But Draco's lips were about to make contact with the chocolate muffin-y goodness. Ginny did some quick thinking and weighing of her options and priorities.  
  
Then she tackled him.  
  
Draco suddenly felt glad he'd left the rest of the chocolate muffins downstairs.  
  
"A-ha!" Draco rose out of the tangle of limbs, chocolate muffin raised triumphantly in hand. Seeing Ginny scramble up from the floor he hurriedly stuffed the last muffin in his mouth, whole.  
  
Gasping she flopped to the floor and started mumbling curse words under her breath.  
  
"Aie alf no hiea wha ur tahing abo" Draco cringed at the complete lack of dignity in that statement, but at the same time couldn't help the corners of his lips slowly turning up into a smile. She looked so cute pouting on the floor like that.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Wha? I i'nt," paused to swallow, "I didn't hear you."  
  
"You have more muffins in the kitchen don't you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You do, don't you?" With a smirk & a gleam of the eye she took off down the hall, with Draco not far behind.  
  
"I don't!" Draco shouted down the stairs as he tore after Ginny, who was just out of his reach. "I swear I have no more muffins."  
  
Ginny, against her will, slowed. "You're a horrible liar sometimes, you know that?"  
  
Draco caught up with her. "I'm a Slytherin," he said. "Ergo I am a good liar."  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Then how come I don't believe you when you say there are no more muffins in the kitchen?"  
  
Draco changed his tactics. "Do you even know where the kitchen is?"  
  
Ginny grinned. "Of course," she said. "Call it Weasley women's intuition."  
  
Draco decided to change his tactics again. In one motion, he edged his legs between hers and brought his hand up to run through her mussed hair (he didn't like to admit it, but he was glad he could now succumb to the temptation to do so.). In a moment Ginny's back was against the wall and their faces were tantalizingly close.  
  
"This won't work," Ginny said, even though her breathing was slightly faster as one of the hand that wasn't in her hair was going lower and lower down her back.  
  
"It won't?" he said, easing off slightly. "Then I'll just leave you to go to the kitchen, shall I?" He stepped back entirely and held out a hand for her to proceed to the kitchen.  
  
Ginny looked from him to the door skeptically. She took a hesitant step that just happened to lead her closer to him.  
  
"What's the catch?" she asked, looking at him full on.  
  
Draco tried to look as innocent as a Malfoy could possibly look. "No catch."  
  
Ginny sighed. Then - Ginny wasn't sure who leaned in first - they were suddenly kissing, and Ginny and Draco both forgot about the chocolate muffins because, really, they'd both been wanting to snog since Draco had brought those muffins out.  
  
Ginny pulled away from Draco, taking in his appearance. The eyes: hungry, hungry for her! The mouth: Eager, Eager for her lips. The nose: Waiting, waiting for her special scent. He was desperately loveable.  
  
His mouth attacked hers, again. Suddenly Draco was everywhere at once, on her skin, at her lips, at her neck and in her hea-- Ginny stopped, pulling away.  
  
"Kitchen's that way, yes?" She asked, pointing to the left and starting in that direction immediately.  
  
Draco watched her curiously.  
  
Ginny waltzed into the kitchen, looking around eagerly for the muffins. She finally spied them on a platter, and she picked out a chocolate one and began devouring it.  
  
"Thanks for the brekkers," she said, between bites, "but I'll just be getting my clothes and leaving now." She waved at her knickers and camisole.  
  
"I like you that way," Draco whined, as she started back up the stairs. He followed quickly. "You don't want to get dressed, you'll suffocate under all those layers."  
  
Ginny said nothing and once she reached the bedroom, started dressing.  
  
Draco watched her suspiciously.  
  
"Why are you leaving?" He asked, blunt.  
  
"Because it's past ten and I have a job to do." She said, pulling on her socks.  
  
"It's Sunday," he pointed out.  
  
"I promised to take my nieces out sledding." She said, putting on her shoes.  
  
"It hasn't snowed for two weeks," he pointed out.  
  
"I've got to do some spring cleaning." She said, putting on her coat and looking around for her purse.  
  
"It's winter," he pointed out.  
  
Ginny finally located her purse and slung it over her shoulder. "I don't want to get involved with you anymore."  
  
Draco had nothing in retort to this, and watched her out of the corner of his eye as she slipped out the door and started down the steps again.  
  
He went out into the hall and stopped at the top of the staircase, giving him full view as she reached for the door.  
  
"You may not want to," he said, looking very imposing from his position, "but Ginny Weasley -- I want to. And I get what I want."  
  
"Bollocks," she said, and left.  
  
He stood there in shock. That little witch just walked out on him. He glared angrily at the spot she was standing at a few moments ago.  
  
I'm stupid. Completely bloody insane, Ginny thought, as she walked at a brisk pace down the road.  
  
When had things started going wrong? When he'd kissed her? When she'd kissed him back?  
  
When she found that she was enjoying herself?  
  
This was a game. And games were supposed to end.  
  
How could it end if she didn't want it too?  
  
That was why she'd left.  
  
Draco stared at the spot that Ginny had just been, wondering if what had just happened had really happened and if he should do anything about it.  
  
Then he paused. She would come back. She would definetely come back. he was Draco Malfoy, after all. Any normal woman would come running back to him the second they'd realized their mistake in leaving.  
  
But then he remembered that Ginny wasn't a normal woman.  
  
Then he Apparated after her.  
  
It wasn't normal for Draco to sneak around, but he didn't have an Invisibility cloak and this was the next best thing. She'd just run if he tried to walk up to her, and he didn't want to have to keep her in place by snogging her all the time. It was pleasant, but tiresome.  
  
Cursing the dust on his new shoes, he wondered if there was a more graceful way to do this than crouching behind a old bush. He felt like he was trying to mug the poor woman.  
  
He waited a few more seconds, and just when he was about to spring towards her, had to stifle a sneeze. Damn.  
  
She whipped her head around, that hair looked like fire last night... Draco smacked himself and tried to keep his head straight. Oh, but now she was walking towards him. He gulped.  
  
Be the bush, Draco, be the bush.  
  
He kept completely still, feeling more foolish by the minute, and realizing he was actually nervous, something that had last occurred before a Quidditch match against Potter.  
  
She stopped walking and turned towards his hiding spot. Shit, he thought. He still wasn't even sure if he wanted to talk to her again. He still wasn't even sure of what the hell he was doing, he was doing everything on impulse and-  
  
"Draco?" she said, halfway between uncertainty and amusement. He was upset with himself for knowing what she may be thinking through her voice. He was upset with himself for loving the sound of her voice. He was upset with himself for sitting here, in a bush, while Ginny stared at him, obviously thinking he was a complete idiot.  
  
"Erm, hi," Draco said, rubbing the back of his neck as she looked on with dissipation. "Funny seeing you here." Damnit, Draco, you prat, he thought.  
  
"What are you doing in a bush?"  
  
"It's a strange story, really," he said, standing up. "It started off when you left. I was standing there and I-" He stopped, somehow knowing that if he went any further he'd be making a complete fool of himself.  
  
"You what?" Ginny asked. She pushed some strands of hair that had fallen in her face. Draco cursed himself again for wanting to touch it.  
  
"I, erm, well," Draco said, running a hand through his hair before he could stop himself, thoroughly mussing it.  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Screw it," Draco muttered.  
  
Then, before Ginny could get out more than a, "wha-" Draco was kissing her again. He was kissing her and running his hands through her hair and falling into every temptation he'd been having since he'd seen her.  
  
So much for not snogging her to keep her where she is, was the last thing Draco remembered thinking before he gave his mind up to the kiss.  
  
But just as quickly as it began, Ginny jerked away with force.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" she exclaimed, wiping at her lips with her hand.  
  
Draco frowned at this motion. Even if she didn't want them, his kisses weren't that bad.  
  
"What part of 'I don't want to get involved with you anymore' do you not understand?" she demanded of him, taking a step closer with narrowed eyes.  
  
He misinterpreted the step closer, not hearing her words, as he reached for her hand. Well. It was just hanging there.  
  
"Draco! Honestly! You're a complete nutter! Are you not listening to me?"  
  
"What?" He asked, just to infuriate her further. The last time he'd made her this angry, they'd ended up snogging.  
  
She rolled her eyes, and punched him in the stomach. Before he could let out a surprised groan, she reconciled by sighing and kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
His mind was fogging up, but he had enough sense left to congratulate himself on taking advantage of the Weasley temper. 'Works every time..."  
  
What are you doing Ginny! You don't want to get involved! But yet you are guiding him toward your home!  
  
This inner debate had started quite a while ago and Ginny was both thinking of a way to answer it and why the heck she was arguing with herself.  
  
Draco meanwhile was clutching his stomach and breathing very hard.  
  
"If I knew you could hit so hard I wouldn't have annoyed you so much," his voice sounding like a 12 year old boy's during puberty.  
  
She muttered something growing up with having 6 older brothers, still thinking about a suitable answer.  
  
Well let's think this out logically. If I left him curled up on the ground like that, then someone would have eventually come across him. This just so happens to be a moderately busy road. So seeing as he is the rich and powerful Draco Malfoy that person would help him and news of the poor boy's injuries would spread. No doubt there would be a story about how a certain red beat him up and deprived him of his dignity. She stopped her thoughts to smile for a bit.  
  
And of course that would ruin him, getting beat up by a Weasley, the girl no less, thus starting this "tug-o-war" all over again. Yes that's my reason for this.  
  
The voice snorted & said something along the lines of "suuure, you just want that pretty boy, don't you" But Ginny satisfied with her answer wasn't listening.  
  
Ginny and Draco pulled away from each other slightly, catching their breath, their foreheads pressed against each other's. Ginny felt her black up against brick and it hurt, but she didn't care. Ginny looked up at Draco through her eyelashes. He was looking at her as well. She had to swallow at how silver his eyes were and how the blonde hair fell in his face and how-  
  
"I hate you sometimes, you know that," she whispered. She told herself that she'd pull away from him if she could, but her position against the wall didn't allow her that movement.  
  
"I know," he muttered, moving closer so that their noses touched.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and she hated herself in that moment, she hated him for making her lose this control of herself whenever she looked at him, even though she didn't feel anything for him, she couldn't possibly feel anything for him. He was a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. Malfoys and Weasleys simply didn't associate in anything outside verbal assaults and a fist fight here of there.  
  
Then again, no Malfoy was supposed to be looking at a Weasley the way Draco was looking at her now. And again Ginny hated herself for liking it.  
  
Draco's lips brushed against hers and Ginny leaned into his touch. She moved one arms from around his neck to his hair and ran through it. She had to admit that she'd always loved how soft it was. Draco would never let anyone touch it.  
  
But Draco didn't seem to mind that his hair was even more mussed than it was before, when he was in the bush. Ginny smiled against his lips.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, moving slightly away from her.  
  
"Just thinking," Ginny said. She tilted her head sideways and brought her lips to his jaw, placing kisses along it.  
  
"'Bout what?" he asked as their lips touched again.  
  
"You," Ginny whispered.  
  
And she really hated herself for saying something like that to a Malfoy.  
  
"Me?" Draco echoed, an arrogant smirk sliding across his lips.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't look so surprised about it," she said sarcastically, and crossed her arms.  
  
He tugged her arms open again, his eyes twinkling. "I'm not surprised because I know I have that effect on every woman. They just can't stop thinking about me."  
  
"First surprise, now modesty," Ginny said, her lips twitching. She had to admit to herself that he did look rather scrumptious -- even when he was smirking all over the place.  
  
He kissed her closed lips, and drew back before she could respond to the brief peck. "So, no further involvement?" He asked, complacently.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to agree, and then shut it abruptly as she realized she could not do so truthfully.  
  
He intertwined his fingers with hers, and it drew her attention to their loose clasp of hands. Draco's long, pale fingers were smooth and well groomed, strong in an elegant sort of manner. Her own were rougher, neglected, with the nails chewed down from her unconscious habit. If one compared them side by side they would be completely incompatible. But when grasped together, holding onto each other tightly, they seemed to have a perfect fit.  
  
Ginny thought that was rather like she and Draco as individuals. Separately they were completely opposite, completely unfit, completely forbidden. But every time they were together - every time she was in his embrace - it was perfect.  
  
She looked up into his expectant gaze. "I don't want to get further involved," she said quietly, and a spark of disappointment flittered in his grey eyes.  
  
"But I know that I really don't have a choice." She finished her statement and Draco gave a triumphant smirk.  
  
"Of course," he said, taking her arm firmly, "I knew it all along. No woman in her right mind would ever say such a thing and mean it."  
  
Ginny didn't bother with a retort to this, and started to lead him down the street. "What does further involvement entail anyways?" She asked, abruptly.  
  
Draco seemed to give it a moment of thought.  
  
"Well..." he said, turning to face her, "We can do this," he breathed, kissing her softly on the lips, "Whenever we want."  
  
She stifled a grin, deciding to play along.  
  
Running her fingers through his already mussed hair, she questioned, "And this?"  
  
He nodded, leaning in to kiss her on the neck. "Yes, that too."  
  
"Oh, and definitely this, right?" she asked, nipping playfully at his ear.  
  
He smiled as well, into her soft red hair.  
  
Things were looking up.  
  
***  
  
R+R please!  
  
The following people contributed to this roundrobin and made it a success:  
  
Vanillapuf (also the beta), *baby ice*, EvilRyokoJesse, Kaykos, Lady_Slytherin, Emilia P., HPcrazed182, Cursed4Life, Sakura1287, InTheStars, smashed_sunshine, and last but certainly not least, Tari. 


End file.
